


BNA stands for Useless lesbians

by NitW



Series: BNA's four useless lesbians [1]
Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NitW/pseuds/NitW
Summary: Marie and Nina convince Michiru and Nazuna to confess.There is a second chapter with Marie/Nina.
Relationships: Hiwatashi Nazuna/Kagemori Michiru, Nina Flip/Marie Itami
Series: BNA's four useless lesbians [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913230
Comments: 27
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I did this instead of sleep, so expect grammatical errors.  
> You can easily see that I like dialogue

The sun was up, and the streets were full of people. Marie was almost sad of having taken some vacations from her… not so legal deals.

-Mariiiiiiiie!- yelled a feminine and childish voice. Turning around, Marie could see Nina flip, followed, as always, by her assigned bodyguard. -I have been searching you for hours!

-It has been only half an hour...- said the bodyguard once he got next to them, heavily panting -But it definitely feels like hours…

-You can leave, tell my dad I’m with Marie- He quickly nodded and ran away from the girl, fearing that she changed her mind.

-Were you missing me already?- smirked Marie

-Always!- energetically answered Nina, no trace of joking in her voice -But I didn’t come only just to see you, I need your help!

-Alright, alright- accepted Marie, almost too easily -but stop yelling, please. What do you need help with, hiding a body? Making someone…

-Of course not!- Interrupted Nina - Is about Michiru and Nazuna.

-hmm? What’s wrong with them?

-They are useless lesbians!- shouted Nina once more.

-No shit, really?- asked surprised Marie.

Nina perfectly knew that the surprise was fake -It's getting worse.

-How can it exactly get worse?- They have seen Michiru and Nazuna interact for two months now. And just with the first week, they knew that they were useless lesbians. 

-I have passed the whole morning with them, and obliviousness is no longer enough for them.

-That bad?- asked Marie.

Nina nodded -It hurts my eyes.

-Ok, ok…- she heavily sighed -I guess you already have a plan- This definitely wasn’t Marie hardest guess.

-I do!- proudly said Nina -Since we are Distinguished lesbians, we are going to help her see that they love each other.

-Since when are you a “distinguished” one?- curiously asked Marie.

-Are you saying you are better than me!?- complained Nina, feeling attacked

-I mean, you are just a kid.

-You are 22, so you just have 3 more years than me!

Marie Smirked -Are you sure? Isn’t your birthday in two months?

-Yours was last month so is almost three years!- countered Nina

When Marie saw the grumpy face of Nina, she lightly chuckled -Ok, what if we do this: we will both take one of the girls, and try to convince her that the other loves her and that she should confess to her. If you win I will admit that you are better than me, and invite you to have dinner any place you want. If I win, you invite me.

-So the first one that makes her girl confess wins?

Marie nodded

-Ok, since you decided the game, I think it’s only fair that I choose who I want to help.

Marie shrugged -I’ll win anyway.

-Don’t be so smug- Said Nina, before thinking who she was going to chose -I think that I will choose Michiru. I think she is easier to convince.

-Alright then, I will take Nazuna.

-And don’t cheat!

-Wow, such a low hit, I didn’t expect this from you Nina- Marie said, acting like if she was hurt by that accusation.

Nina rolled her eyes, but she had a smile on her lips -you can’t talk to Michiru, nor do anything to make her retrocede.

-I can accept that- said Marie -But if you don’t mind, I have to go. You know how much does Nazuna like punctuality.

-Oh, sure don’t worry…- she said, looking how Marie was leaving. Nazuna always gets mad when we are late… -...Wait! When did you talk with her!? This is exactly what I meant with cheating!- she yelled once more before taking her phone out and calling Michiru.

***

-Hey- greeted Marie once she saw Nazuna.

Nazuna turned and smiled -Hi. Did you talk with Nina and Michiru? Maybe they wanted to come too.

-Nina told me that she wanted to Michiru privately - Technically not a lie - So I thought that we could hang out.

-Oh… Do you… do you think Nina likes Michiru?

For Ginrou, Nina was right -Don’t think so, she is just friendly. She is the first human she met after all.

-Oh, you are right- she said, smiling again.

-Relax, your crush is safe with me- She added, starting to walk. Not like if there was someone that didn’t know it. Oh, right, Michiru.

-Wha-what?! I-I don’t have a crush in Michiru- she complained, quickly following her.

-Oh, I don’t like money either, I don’t know why people keep saying I do- Marie joked -Finally someone that understands me.

-... Am I that obvious?- Nazuna asked after some seconds.

-Maybe a little. Michiru has a crush on you too if that makes you feel better.

-Wha-What?!

-Do I stutter that much or is that I speak to low?- She loudly asked herself.

-Michiru doesn’t have a crush on me.- Nazuna firmly said.

Marie heavily rolled her eyes and sighed -Why don’t you tell me it with some coffee- She said stopping in front of a coffee shop -I don’t think I will be able to stand without one.

-Dove…- said Nazuna, saying out loud the name of the coffee shop. As expected, the logo was a dove too.

\---

-I’m telling you that is impossible that Michiru has a crush on me- she said, taking a sip from her sweet mocha coffee -She sees me more like a sister!- she affirmed -I know she loves me, but… not like I love her…- she sadly finished.

Marie looked at her bored.

-What?- asked Nazuna once she saw her.

-You have seen too many movies, or read to many mangas. Probably both.

-I didn’t!- Marie raised an eyebrow -... Maybe I did… both. But it doesn’t have anything to do with this!

-yeesh, and I thought you were the clever one…

-I’m still here- remembered Nazuna.

-So you think that if you confess your feelings you will ruin your recently recovered friendship- she said, in an almost mocking way, but Nazuna didn’t identify it at all.

-Yeah…

-And Michiru is probably already in love with a friend. Like Nina, for example.

-Yeah…- she repeated

-But you are a good friend, and you will accept it- Before Nazuna could say “yeah” once more, she spoke again -are you really this dumb?

-Hey! I thought you would understand- Marie looked at her curiously -you and Nina are practically the same.

-I have been babysitting Nina for more than 10 years, sure we act like sisters.

-Since when do you babysit?- curiously asked Nazuna.

-Do you think that I would fight giant mad beastmen for money, and not babysit the daughter of the mafia head?

-Yeah, I guess it fits you.

-So can you leave that sister story and think a moment? I mean, I don't think that a sister blush when you slightly touch her hand, nor does she stutter when she sees you in a cute outfit, or...

-I… I think that I understand what you are saying.- interrupted Nazuna.

Marie patiently waited for her to continue.

-And, even if I told her, and she didn’t like me back, I know she would still want to be my best friend.

-To cliché for my liking, but yeah, I think you got close enough- smiled Marie - I promise you that everything will end well. Maybe even in a soft and cozy bed after…

-Too much!

Michiru chuckled, and Nazuna, even if intensely blushing, laughed too.

-Why don’t you send her a message telling her to meet you at the roof this night?- She still had a bet to win.

-Oh… tonight?- asked Nazuna, having thought that she would at least have a week to tell her.

-It is a full moon night, isn’t it like in your romantic cheesy stories?

-Don’t be so mean…- complained Nazuna -And… thank you. I needed it.- she admitted.

***

-Michiiiiiiiiru!- called Nina, running towards her, ignoring the other people in the park.

-Hi- greeted Michiru -I thought your dad didn't let you hang out more.

-It's ok, I talked with him. And I also wanted to talk to you without Nazuna.

-Why?- asked Michiru, not really understanding.

-You have a crush on her, don't you?- directly asked Nina, Marie already had an advantage.

-What? Nooo- nervously smiled Michiru -What makes you think that?

-Michiru…- sighed Nina -you OBVIOUSLY have a crush on her.

-I'm telling you that…

-Can you stop being so stubborn for once in your life!- interrupted Nina. Michiru was taken aback with the aggressivity of the girl -Do you have a Crush on her or not?!

-Yes, I have- answered Michiru with a bit of fear, but when she saw Nina turn to her happy self again, she relaxed.

-Ok, that was the first step.

-Oh, what is the second?

-Accept that Nazuna has a crush on you too.

-What!? No, no. That is impossible.

-denial is also a step- affirmed Nina.

-I'm more like… her little sister!- she said once she found the correct expression -you are just giving me fake hopes- she pointed at Nina with her index

-After anger comes negotiation with yourself.

-Unless… she really likes me and all the things that she does is because she cares about me in another way, maybe…- Michiru said thoughtfully

-then depression

-No, it can be, I'm going to be alone forever…- she said laying on a bench, almost crying.

-And finally acceptance- added Nina, sitting next to her.

-No, you are right, she also loves me!- she finally said, standing in the bench, and with determination in her eyes.

-Congratulations, You have completed the five phases of acceptance in ten minutes.- Nina happily said.

-Oh, it has only been ten minutes?

-Yeah.

-Now talk with Nazuna before…- she got interrupted by the sound that came from Michiru's phone.

-It is Nazuna!- said Michiru startled - She wants to hang out tonight. What do I say?- she asked Nina.

-just accept!- answered Nina -You will tell her under the moon and the stars- she affirmed, romantically imaging the stage.

-Ok- Michiru typed an answered -Thanks for your help.

-Oh, it's ok! What are friends for?

Michiru smiled, but quickly remember a question that she wanted to make to Nina. -When we hang out, you and Marie seem pretty close. Where you already friends?

-Yes!- answered Nina -She has been my best friend for a long time. And my only one too- she added murmuring -I'm glad that my father trust her enough.

-Aren’t you sure that she just wants the money? I mean, I also trust her now, but…

-I understand you- said Nina -And maybe at the start it was that way, but now I know that she really cares about me- she affirmed with a smile on her face, different to the one that she usually had.

***

They had convinced both of them to confess on the roof. Now they just had to wait on the opposite building (once house of the worship to death-rube) until they got there, and finally discover who would win the bet.

-So how did it go?- asked Nina 

-Better than I expected… I guess. It wasn't too hard after all. What about Michiru?

-A bit stubborn, but is Michiru after all- She answered -She really loves her.

-hmm?- murmured Marie, waiting for Nina to develop the idea. 

-Like, it shows that she does care for Nazuna.

-Yeah… also Nazuna. Did she gave you too all the sisters thing?- half-joked half-seriously asked Marie.

They looked at each other, and started to laugh.

-They are so stupid- said once more Marie.

-Yeah, who wouldn’t notice that a relationship like that… is…- Oh... 

-Nina?- asked confused Marie -Are you ok?

But before she could answer, Michiru, as always in her beast girl form, and Nazuna appeared on the other roof.

-It really is a full moon night- thought out loud Nazuna, looking at the white sphere in the shy.

-It is- said Michiru, also looking at the moon.

Not wanting to make this so hard, Nazuna spoke -I wanted to tell you something…

-I wanted too- also said Michiru, scratching the back of her head, and avoiding making eye contact with Nazuna.

-Mine is kinda heavy- affirmed Nazuna looking at the ground.

-Mine surely is a heavy thing…

-And maybe you don’t like it but… I need you to know it.

-If I held mine any longer I’m going to explode.

Finally noticing what the other was saying, they directly look at her eyes and said at the same time -I love you.

Just one second later they started kissing. It was messy, and neither of them had any experience at all, but it was what they wanted.

-They have taken their time- Whispered Marie, not taking her eyes away from the kissing couple.

-Yes, but after everything they had gone through, they deserve it. -Nina affirmed, also looking at her friends

-They do.- there was a small pause before Marie spoke again -You know, maybe none of them has confessed, but Nazuna spoke before Michiru.

-It was the first one to confess- countered Nina -Not the first one to talk.

-Yes, yes, but, if we had to take a winner…

-In your dreams, I am as good as you, and you know it- smiled Nina.

Marie Chuckled -I guess it’s fair- she finally admitted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nina and Marie pass time together after helping Michiru and Nazuna.

Michiru and Nazuna continued kissing each other, and it didn't seem like they were going to stop any time soon. So, after having helped the couple, Marie and Nina made their way out of the building.

-We are a really good team!- affirmed Nina while entering the lift.

-We already knew that- answered Marie with a grin.

-Well, yeah- admitted Nina -But it had been so long since we did things like this…

That was right, It wasn’t until Marie took some vacations after the Nirvasyl syndrome that they started to hang out again. It wasn’t like Marie didn’t want to. If there is work to do and money to get, she can’t just ignore it. Right?

The opening of the metal doors stopped Marie’s train of thoughts -We have time to hang out now- she answered -So let’s make sure we don’t waste it.

Nina warmly smiled at that answer.

Once they left the lift and arrived at the street, and before any of them could say anything, Nina's phone started to ring.

-Sorry, It's my dad- said Nina, both knowing that if she didn't answer, a mob car would appear in front of them in less than a minute. -Hi dad… yes, I'm with Marie… I know it's pretty late… Can I pass the night with Marie?!... I can borrow her some clothes and a toothbrush… Yes, I will be careful… Yes, I will behave… Yes… Yes… Ok, goodnight!- she finally said, hanging up the call at the first opportunity given.

-Inviting yourself to my home, huh?- asked Marie with a smirk.

-Like if you could say no to this face- joked Nina while giving Marie her cutest smile.

-Guess I can't- admitted Marie, starting to walk towards her apartment.

Nina had already been there an uncountable number times. She liked it a lot, no dad over protecting her, no bodyguards following her everywhere, ... just Marie.

-I can order some pizzas. -Affirmed Marie when she saw how late it was on her phone.

-Can we do our own pizzas?!- Nina asked, excitement almost making her turn into her beast form.

-I don't think that I have the ingredients at home… and it's kinda late, so I don’t think any market is open now- answered Marie, both true.

-Oh… yeah, I guess.

-We can do it tomorrow, though. if you want.- suggested Marie, hating to see Nina's sad expression.

-Call it a date!- quickly answered Nina, her smile instantly back.

Marie found hard not to roll her eyes, even if with a smile on her face. -Last time we tried, it didn’t go very well- she said, perfectly remembering the kitchen of her apartment covered in flour and pizza sauce.

-But we had fun- countered Nina

And to that Marie couldn’t argue -We sure did.

\---

They got to Marie's home. A much more simple and small one-floor apartment in a close spot to the city centre. And yet, Nina prefered it. If we aren't counting the direct access to the beach that her father house has. Obviously.

-Can I have a shower?- asked Nina, more a formality than anything else.

-Sure, you already know where's everything- answered Marie, taking her coat off and making her way to the couch. -Take some clothes from the wardrobe.- Nina nodded.

While Nina had a shower, Marie phoned Nina's favourite Italian restaurant, which luckily wasn’t too expensive, and ordered a couple of pizzas.

Marie didn’t like to waste a lot of money on things. It wasn’t because she was tight on money. She had been saving for years now. Maybe it was because of her past... or maybe she was just avaricious, she didn’t care that much anyway.

It was worth to lose some money to spend time with Nina.

Sighing with a little happy smile she went to her bedroom, and only in the house, to put on something more comfortable.

Eventually, the pizzas came, and Nina came out of the shower with some of Marie's clothes.

\---

-After everything that had happened, this is even boring- laughed Nina when she saw the monster emerge from the sea. It would have been funnier if almost everyone in Anima city hadn't transformed into bloodthirsty monsters.

After finishing the pizzas, Nina proposed to watch a movie before going to sleep. And then again, Marie couldn't really say no when Nina showed her the better puppy-eyed she could pull off.

The movie ended, good guys win, bad guys lose. Who doesn't like happy endings?

Marie, already in her shorts and a sleeveless shirt, got up and stretched a bit. Ready to call it a day.

This is just what friends do right? Nina looked up, meeting Marie's eyes. She had stopped stretching. She wasn't smirking or anything, she just had a serious, slightly worried face. After so many years Nina knew the mink could easily read her. -Do you think that we are like Michiru and Nazuna?- Nina finally asked

Marie blinked a couple of times, now confused, and sat again next to Nina -What do you mean?

-Like…- she took a couple of seconds to organize her ideas -Marie, you know I love you.

Marie nodded, knowing that this wasn't a moment to joke.

-And I know you love me.

Another nod from Marie.

-So… do you think we are just being stupid like Michiru and Nazuna?- asked again Nina.

This time Marie understood Nina.

Seconds passed, but Marie didn't answer.

-I'm sorry, that was a stupid question- said Nina, trying to forget it. It had been a great day, and she didn’t want to mess up anything.

-No, no, of course it wasn't, it's just that… I don't know how to answer…- Marie was without words, practically a first time for her. But she had to say something, she couldn't leave Nina like that. She sat down in the coach again. -But, hey, we can give it a try- genuinely smiled Marie - see if it works and we do love each other that way.

-Really!?- asked Nina, more than excited at the simple thought.

-Yes, but I will totally overuse nicknames. Honey.- smirked Marie.

-I don't care- Said Nina, tackle hugging Marie and pinning her to the sofa -babe.

Marie laughed -hope you know where are you getting into. Sweetheart.

-I know, and there is no person I would rather be with- honestly said Nina, a more relaxed smile on her face. 

-Same for me.

They looked at each other happily, before Nina leaned to kiss Marie's lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is rather simple, but I hope you liked it. I am making a long story about Nina and Marie, and maybe I will post it one day.


End file.
